Monster
by Secret-Pass-Time
Summary: "Therefor, she is a vulnerability. Though it is true, for this, only her life is forfeit. You may leave if you wish." Edward bared his teeth. "That's what I thought," Caius said, with something akin to pleasure. Felix leaned forward, eager. "Unless…" Aro interrupted. Bella is offered a deal, one year's unconditional service to the Volturi to save the Cullens and herself.
1. Deal

Chapter 1

Deal

_"Therefor, she is a vulnerability. Though it is true, for this, only her life is forfeit. You may leave if you wish."_

_Edward bared his teeth._

_"That's what I thought," Caius said, with something akin to pleasure. Felix leaned forward, eager._

_"Unless…" Aro interrupted._

Caius, shocked, turned his enraged face towards his 'brother' and snarled.

"Unless she were to join us, her only crime is knowing and she has kept our secret well, one year with us. No contact with anyone, then, after the year, there would be no reason to punish her provided she undergoes the transformation." Knowing better than to seek approval from Caius, Aro turned to Marcus with an encouraging smile. "Your opinion, Brother?"

"I see no reason for this plan to fail, you have my approval, Aro." Aro turned to one more person, ignoring Caius' enraged snarl. Me.

"Well, Bella, now we need only your agreement." My mouth went dry as his milky red eyes focused on me.

"What about the Cullens?"

"They will be left alone, fear not, my dear. So long as you agree, all will be well." I heard Edward's growl and Alice's gasp as I took a deep, resigned breath.

"Deal,"


	2. Agony

Chapter 2

Agony

I watched in sheer terror as the family I had just gotten back were dragged physically away from me, kicking and screaming and it was impossible to prevent the tears from spilling over as those huge, heavy doors banged shut, Edward and Alice's hisses and growls still very much heard, even by my human ears. A tiny sob broke loose and I heard Caius scoff. Aro scolded him in a soft voice.

"Now brother, she has lost much in a matter of minutes, her heart is not made of stone ,unlike yours." Now I face a new problem. I'm in a huge castle-like building inhabited by human blood drinking vampires. I jumped as large cold hands gripped a little too hard on my shoulders. My head flicked around to see Aro, a sympathetic expression on his face as he pulled me towards him in a too tight hug. Not quite as tight as Emmett's but tighter than Edward's gentle embrace. Another sob.

"It's alright my dear. Jane will escort you to your room and explain what we need of you. Yes?" I nodded as he gave one more squeeze and let go, holding just one hand which Jane took. Her hold was incredible gentle, her fingers light as feathers as she gently pulled me along. Once the huge doors had closed behind us she let go of my hand and looped an arm around my waist and looked at me as we walked.

"You will see them again. Don't worry. Master Aro never goes back on his word, and he makes sure Caius and Marcus don't either. You'll be fine." I managed to think of a reply to her oddly sympathetic statement.

"Today was the first time I've seen him in months. And it's because he tried to commit suicide. What if he doesn't want me back? He left me. In the woods with no way to defend myself and so clumsy it should be illegal. And then look at him! Mr perfect! Me, plain, disgusting and human!" We stopped suddenly.

"Now if he didn't want you back, why did he do that?" She pointed to huge gouges out of the wall, five all in a row, apparently from fingers. I shrugged. "He loves you Bella, ridiculous as it seems." She gave a smile and I had a go at one but judging by Jane's giggle, it wasn't a good attempt. However her little giggle soon had me giggling too. We stopped outside an ancient door, wood beginning to chip away at the corners, metal over the front and a little black sphere as a handle with slight impressions of fingers over it.

"Your room. And that one just down there? She pointed to the next room down, a few meters away. I nodded. "That's mine. Whenever you need me, I'll be there."

"Why are you so nice all of a sudden?" She giggled once again.

"My temperament depends on the scenario. I'm not perpetually angry or mean." She opened the door and carefully guided me in.

I tried to take everything in at once but it was impossible. The room itself was huge, black thick carpet covered the entirety of the room, including the platform at one end with the four poster bed on it, all done up in blue satin and black lace, the curtains on the bed were black satin. There were two plush black sofas next to a huge bookshelf on the other side of the room. It was absolutely perfect aside from one thing. Something was missing. I must have looked puzzled.

"What's the matter?" Jane asked "Don't you like it?"

"Oh, no! I absolutely love it, but there's something strange about it I just can't place…"

"A lack of windows perhaps?" I looked around and sure enough, she was right. Not a ray of warm Italian sunlight to be seen, the room was lit by a huge chandelier with hundreds of tiny white candles. Jane, still holding me by the waist, pulled me to the bed and sat me down, letting go of me.

"Now, I assume you'll want to know the reason we've decided to offer you this. Well, why Aro has offered you this." I nodded as she paced the length of the bed. "Well, It's all down to this." She pointed to a little bedside table next to me. On the table, there was a little vial of black fluid and something else I'd rather not see. An injection needle.

"There is a race of half bird people. Ridiculous, I know, but They proved to be…uncontrollable and unpredictable. Aro believes that were their blood with all it's strange properties, injected and combined with human blood, a magnificent creature could be made. Something beautiful and amazing and honestly, a new source of entertainment for him. We'd like you to be that human. Will you accept?"

"Do I have a choice?"

"Of course you do, but I will tell you this. If I have to leave this room without having used this on you, the kings will not be happy. I'm not trying to frighten you, only stating a fact." She knelt down infront of me and took my hands in her petite, cold ones and looked up at me with unintentional puppy eyes. "Well?" It seemed damn stupid to refuse, go against the Volturi's wishes and still remain there for a year.

"What's going to happen to me after you use this stuff on me?" I had to know.

"This has never been done before, you will be the first and only, considering all their blood was spilt a long time ago."

So I'm a lab rat?

"Fine. But, just don't let me see that needle for goodness sake." I heard her giggle as I turned away.

"Stay in a room with a human blood drinking vampire? Sure. Stay in a castle full of 'em? No problem! But an injection? Well, that's a whole other story! You can turn around Bella, I'm not going to be the one injection you." I looked at her, her needle-less hands then at her face.

"Really? Then who…?"

"My brother Alec. See, Aro also wants you bitten."

"Oh, no…."

"And Alec is by far, the most controlled. Sometimes I swear he's human. Some poor human could be right infront of him, bleeding, and he could turn around and go 'no thanks, I'm not hungry!'" I had to laugh at that. Her impression and the image. Until he walked through the door. Jane went to greet him with a kiss on the cheek, took his hand and led him to me.

"So you'll be the Bella Edward wouldn't be quiet over?" I shrugged. "Well, after this you're going to have to see the number he did on the hallways." I smiled slightly, a little intimidated by this man. Well, boy really, he could be no older than me, same as Jane.

"So what way are we doing this?" I asked, trying to sound brave.

"Well, I was thinking that due to your new little friendship with my sister, that she could cradle your torso, hold your hands, while I inject the blood and my own venom in your leg." I gulped and nodded. It was when I was held by Jane, Alec sitting cross legged with my legs laying over his, stripped of my jeans, that I began to panic. Jane lay her hand over my eyes and answered Alec's apparently confused expression.

"She's afraid of needles." He laughed a little before the needle entered my leg, I squirmed a little until he lay his hand on my thigh in a comforting manner.

"Almost done. Didn't Carlisle ever use a needle on you?" I nodded. "Poor guy." I gave a feeble kick at his stomach with a smile, he laughed too. I felt the black fluid enter my bloodstream. It wasn't painfull or uncomfortable, actually to be honest, it felt somewhat like I was on drugs. They took a moment to watch my reaction as Jane uncovered my eyes.

"How do you feel?" She asked.

"Relaxed, sort of. Maybe a little high…you should sell that stuff to drug addicts, they won't know the freaking difference!" A bemused smile from both twins.

"Bella, I'd like to get to the second part of you'r transformation if you'll allow me."

"In simple terms, your gunna bite me now." He nodded. "Over two years I waited for Edward to do this for me. I want it down on record that this whole kerfuffle about me breaking rules and stuff wasn't my fault. I begged him to bite me. Then he refused and I begged Carlisle. He agreed and so did most of the family but Edward was always trying to 'protect my soul'." They paid close attention to my ramblings.

"So Bella, this is a strange question but where would you like to be bitten?"

"Does it matter?"

"You will be left with a scar so it's better if you choose somewhere out of sight."

"I'm sure I won't really care where it is while I'm screaming, just go ahead and do it." I took a deep breath, the blood that had been injected in me seemed to bubble, pulsing with my quick heartbeat, still, I felt beyond relaxed. I was still calm as Alec grabbed me by the hip and turned me on my side, on hand remained on my hip, the other on the back of my knee, keeping it in place. I reained relaxed as he lowered his head to the very top of my thigh and bit me. I waited for agony. The tremendous burning that had been described in nail biting detail but it never came. A dull ache from the wound and in my veins as the venom spread.

"Bella, are you alright?" Jane asked, stroking a stray hair away from my face.

"Yeah, actually, it doesn't hurt all that much really…"

"Probably a side effect because of the blood." Jane told Alec as I yawned.

"Amazing. Master Aro will be amazed."

"Should we take her to him?" Jane asked her brother. Apparently he nodded as I felt myself being lifted, a blanket being draped over me to conceal my bare legs as I fell asleep in Alec's arms.


	3. Blood

Chapter 3

Blood

Feeling began to enter my body again as I woke up and attempted to adentify where I was. On some sort of soft surface, my head on someone's knee as they pulled their fingers through my hair. Someone else was sitting nearby, I could feel their presence. I put my arms out and strtched them and my legs much like a cat before relaxing with a little sigh as little cracks made themselves heard.

"Bella…" Someone whispered gently. A female voice. I opened my eyes and looked up at the little brunette angel above me. She smiled at me and I smiled back.

"Bella, dear, how do you feel?" I shrugged at her then looked to see who it was sitting nearby. Alec sat cross legged on the bed next to me. Suddenly, something struck me as odd. My entire body felt completely fine, better than fine. I could feel the power hidden in my relaxed muscles, the strength, however, I had a slight ache in my back, near the top of my spine.

"What happened?" I asked, needing to be filled in on the details. Jane looked at Alec.

"What do you remember?" He asked me.

"You… injected" I internally shivered. "Me with some sort of blood then bit me. I just remember feeling relaxed and calm and a little bit ache-y."

"Well, the vampire venom has made itself very known as well as the other genes. Perhaps iit would be best if you saw this for yourself rather than us trying to explain it. How about a bath?" Jane practically tripped over her words. So something has gonne wrong. Why else wouldn't they want to tell me? I started to panic.

"Bella. Calm down." I threw myself up to sitting position and turned to face them as something caught my eye. I looked down at the cream silk of the bed I had been laying on. A huge black stain had drenched the fabric.

"What is that?" I asked, terrified of the answer. Jane took my hands.

"I'll say this bluntly. Your blood." I waited for the dizziness that always came when I saw blood but it never came. I simply stared at it.

"Why am I bleeding?"

"You mean why _were_ you bleeding. Bella do you remember when I told you the blood combined with your human blood would change you into a new creature? Something beautiful and graceful and amazing? Well…it worked." Jane told me. Then she took up one of my hands and touched it to something at my back. Something soft under a layer of what was apparently blood. I turned my head to look at what I was touching. Something huge and black and _attatched to my back_. I looked questioningly at the twins.

"Wings." Alec said, a small smile on his lips. I wasn't sure how to react to that. I enter this castle as a clumsy, plain human and now I'm some bird vampire combo. Awesome.

"So how about that bath?" Jane asked. I nodded. Getting rid of the blood seemed nice.

"Well, I'll leave and I'll see you in the throne room. Master Aro wants you to bring her there after she has been cleaned up." Jane nodded as he left then turned to me.

"Ready to see the new you?" I nodded eagerly. She kept a hold of my hands as I stood on shaky legs, vaguely noticing my jeans had been replaced. She took me into a bathroom next door to the room we had been in.

She sat me on the edge of the bathtub and ran the water.

"Jane?"

"Hmm?"

"Do you have a mirror?" She pointed at a full length mirror and I took a deep breath, preparing myself for the worst. I closed my eyes as I stepped infront of it. When I opened them, I was shocked. An angel stood there infront of me. Skin white as paper, lips crimson, eyes black and wings folded behind her, from above her head to below her knee. It took several minutes before it finally registered that this angel…this beautiful vision…was me. I touched my wings again, running my fingers through the bloody feathers, this new sensation. They were incredibly sensitive. Jane entered the mirror and smiled at me.

"Like what you see?" I could only nod as I touched my face, ran my fingers up my jaw to the bloody black curls that hung down my back. "You'll look even better once you're clean." I looked at her and smiled. She gestured towards the bath before taking my hand and leading me there. I was shocked as she helped me from my clothing like it was no big deal and helped me step into the bath. Instantly the water turned black. Jane bit her lip before pulling the plug and taking the shower head from it's holder and turning it on. I offered many times to do it myself but every time she would simply say 'It's alright' and continue washing my hair.

Next came a problem I never thought I'd come across. Jane seemed puzzled so I asked what the problem was.

"Do we use shampoo or soap on your wings?"

"Umm…soap, I guess? Just go through trial and error?" The answer satisfied her as she rubbed soap through the feathers of my wings.

"What colour are they? My wings? They were black before because of all the…blood…but now?"

"Still black." I nodded, happy with the colour. Eventually, she finished and helped me out with a towel around me, low at the back to allow my wings to be out. It was only on the walk back to the room we had been in when I was first transformed, my bedroom, that I noticed the sudden ease of walking. I hadn't tripped once! The strength in my legs grew as I walked without the support of Jane.

Once we arrived, Jane told me to sit on the bed as she dug through the wardrobe to the side of the bed and came up with an outfit for me. A black full length dress with the front completely cut out. The skirt was essentially three layers of frilly skirts, one brushed along the floor, the other ended roughly about knee length and the last ended about halfway down the thigh. Of course, it was backless and strapless and Jane held a pair of black stilletoe over the knee boots. Oh, joy.

"Is this optional or…?"

"No. It'll look good. Just try it on." I gave in as she handed me the dress and underwear.

She faced the wall as I pulled on the underwear and the dress. The feeling of cool, expensive satin gliding over my skin, now perfectly smooth, was uncomfortable at best, weird at worst.

"Done." Jane turned to me with a grin.

"You look beautiful! But stand up straight and put on your boots." She handed me the death traps as I straightened my back. I sat back on the bed and pulled them on before Jane came to sit behind me, hairbrush in hand. To say she brushed my hair would be a severe understatement. She attacked my scalp with the hairbrush until there were no knots left then, with gentler hands, pinned it into a style. As she worked, she talked.

"Bella, I've noticed something odd about you already…" She had my attention. "Are you thirsty? At all?" My fingers brushed along my neck gently, almost expecting the sudden agony, but there was none. Just an itchy dryness.

"Not particularly…" Her eyes flew open "So, am I allowed to ask? What do they want from me?"

"Well, this will sound bad and honestly strange, but Aro has wanted to try this for such a long time and then, I think this opportunity just came up at a perfect time for him and he took it. Who knows what else his intentions are?"

"So, I am just a test subject?"


	4. Gone

Chapter 4

Gone

Jane took me by the hand and led me through the doors and through the maze of corridors to come to a stop at a set of huge doors.

"Ready?" She asked. I simply looked at her and nodded once, my wings tensing slightly as my hands balled up into fists and vicious butterflies attacked my insides. The heavy doors creaked open agonizingly slow as I put my head down and faced the floor. Why did I agree to this? I reminded myself once more. For Edward. For my family.

"Ah! Bella! What a lovely sight!" Aro's cheerful voice rung out, accented by gasps of the guard. I dared to look up as Jane took my arm and pulled me forward, towards the three kings. I shivered in fear as Aro stood, trying to take more notice of the empty throne beside his. Caius was missing. Aro caught my gaze.

"You'll have to excuse him, He is a very busy man, you see…" I nodded. "How do you feel, my dear?"

"Alright, I suppose…" He looked puzzled

"You are not thirsty?" I shrugged. "Would you object to a feeding?" I thought for a moment before shaking my head. Aro looked past me at a guard by the door and nodded as he disappeared through the huge doors. "He will be back momentarily. Now, the most obvious question is can you move your wings?" I found the courage to speak.

"I- I'm not sure."

"Try for me?" I nodded and tried to concentrate on the muscles in my back to no avail. I tried again and managed a twitch with one. "Oh, well. No matter, You'll have plenty of time to practice in your time with us. Ah! I do believe this is your meal?" A vampire boy came towards me, a terrified human girl only about thirteen held by the arm with bruising strength.

"Let go of her arm. And you, young one, would do well not to run." She nodded frantically as she was released. Everyone took a few steps back from us as my eyes locked with hers.

"But…I…I can't."

"Isabella, My dear, this is your natural diet, just follow pure instinct and I promise you, nothing will go wrong." The girl before me began to tear up.

"Please, I can't!" I cried out. I had expected the guard to leave and bring back a team or something to take me hunting for animals. I thought that it was obvious I'd never do this. I never though that scent…the scent of her blood…of human blood, would every hold such an appeal over me.

"Everyone, out." I stayed, eyes locked with this little girl, her bright blue eyes wide and frightened as everyone left until it was only Me, Aro and this nameless girl in the room.

"Isabella, kneel down." Aro told me, so I did as required. I dropped to my knees, pitifully staring at this girl, trying to convey my apologies, my horror at what was happening, and the message to not run, never run. It wont work, I tried to tell her.

Aro walked over to her at a slow pace and held a hand out to her which she hesitantly took. Next he brought her closer to me and sat her on my knee. I was shocked. Even more so when he took my arms and wrapped them around her and gave me one look which conveyed a message of his own. 'Do it. You need this. Do it.'

I brought one hand to rest at her jaw, trying to make this more relaxing for her, all the while her scent intoxicating me, suffocating beautiful, dreadfully lovely. I guided her head to rest on my shoulder, her little tears hitting my ice cold flesh. The next part I did quickly. I bit her. Just between her neck and her shoulder. It was a huge relief as the crimson liquid drifted lazily over my tongue. She screamed. She gripped my feathers. She cried. I didn't care. I drank until her screams, her tears, her warmth were gone. The blood that spilled now was cold but nourishing. Finally, I released her neck, her head sill resting on my shoulder. Tears I didn't realise I was capable of spilt down my cheeks as I looked up at Aro. He smiled gently down at me before clicking his fingers. Minutes later, Jane and Alec appeared.

Alec took the body from my arms and Jane took me into hers.

"Isabella, I do not wish you to be alone tonight. You will stay in my private chambers with me. Go with Jane, get dressed in a clean outfit then Jane will bring you to me, here. I have some business to attend to for the rest of the day and you will accompany me. Then, tonight as well." I barely took in the information as it was given to me but I allowed myself to be helped up to standing position and through corridors to my bedroom.

"It's alright. It's alright." Jane repeated as she held me on the bed.

"Is it always so horrible?" I asked her, in need of a promise that one day, it would be alright.

"No. It gets better. But from now on, perhaps we won't catch you off guard. If you were prepared, perhaps…" She dried my tears with her fingertips and kissed me once on the cheek before bouncing off the bed to dive into the wardrobe again. She came back over to me with a simple dark blue dress. Halterneck, backless and floor length. I barely noticed as I put it on and noticed even less as I slipped my feet into a pair of simple black heels.

Jane tied my hair to one side and tied a piece of black ribbon around my neck. I was also vaguely aware of her smoothing something onto my lips and when she pulled it back, I recognized it as crimson lipstick.

"Beautiful." She smiled. I tried to smile back, managing something close before giving up and letting her lead me once again to the throne room. Aro left his seat once more to meet me halfway down the huge room in a hug. It was oddly enough, comforting. Next, he took me by the hand and led me to the thrones. He sat in the one in the center, Marcus to his right and me sat on the floor at his knees. I'd managed to loosen the tense muscles in my back to let my wings splay out behind me as Aro guided my head to sit on his knee. Jane was stood nearby.

"I feel I should warn you, we have a vampire execution now. Feel free to look away, dear one." I nodded slightly. Nothing could have prepared me for this. I heard her before I saw her. Loud growls, snarling, I could hear her snapping her teeth at anyone nearby from the other side of the castle. I could hear her making her way, apparently being dragged through the castle by five, six guards?

"Please go and sit with Marcus. I must attend to this personally." I stood, folded my wings with relative ease and nodded, walking over to the bored looking man who was eying me with something close to intrigue. He patted the large arm of his throne for me to sit on, which I did and felt comforted once again by his arm, colder than my own body temperature, come around my waist and hand rest on my hip.

Now seven guards struggled into the room holding a vampire down. It was only now that I noticed the red, wild eyes and that flame red hair that I recognized her.

"Victoria." My saying her name silenced everything. Stopped every movement. Even hers. I stood, teartracks still on my face and as though in a trance, made my way over to her. Aro waved all but two of the guards away so she was held by the arms in a kneeling position.

"Victoria." I said her name once more. She stared up at me in confusion. Feeling daring, I kneeled down to see her face to face and looked her in the eyes. "It's me. Bella." Still she looked confused. Rage burst through me.

"The girl you've been trying to kill for the last year and a half?! The girl who's life you've ripped apart! The girl your mate tried to kill just so he could play his little game! Remember me now?!" I didn't even know what I was doing, what I was saying, the anger pounded through me, unforgiving. Mercilessly. I vaguely remember tearing her head from her body and more clearly remember punching her dead stomach so hard her body went flying back, her arms still held by the two guards detaching from her torso.

Suddenly, everything came crashing back and I dropped to my knees. She was gone.


	5. Flight

Chapter 5

Flight

Oddly, no one really made any real comments about my losing it. No one seemed to care I had just ended a life. No one minded it was a vampire I had been aching to be rid of.

"Well, I suppose that's that…" Aro said behind me. I stood and walked over to him, sitting at his feet and resting my head on his knee. He draped a comforting arm over my shoulders and smiled down to me. "The rest of the day should be rather boring I'm afraid." And to be honest, it was. Visitors asking favours, reporting crimes, business meeting, nothing spectacular. Then near the end of the day he lifted my head by my chin gently to face him.

"Isabella, I'd like you to stand in the middle of the room." His request baffled me but I did it anyway. I slowly strode to the middle of the room, my wings folded tightly against my back then turned to face him. "Extend your wings." I did so with less difficulty than before. I could easily open and fold my wings now. "I'd like you to attempt to fly." My eyes widened as I looked at the two vampire kings before me, Aro's face held an encouraging smile, Marcus's face held an expression of intrigue.

I looked across to Jane and Alec who stood holding hands. Jane smiled and nodded and Alec merely smiled. I raised my wings to a position I hadn't managed before. The bones cracked and muscles stretched. Next, I lowered them to another position and once again, bones cracked, feathers rustled and muscles stretched. Now, I raised them once again and lowered them quickly then raised and lowered and raised and lowered until the floor beneath me disappeared and suddenly I was near the roof. I angled my body downwards head first slightly and spread my wings wide and allowed myself to glide through the air.

Finally, with my feet back on the ground, I allowed myself a little squeal of delight and a few giddy bounces. My little outburst was even enough to raise a grin from Marcus and Aro appeared to be copying me, giggling as he walked towards me with a bounce in his step.

"My dear, that was marvellous!" I smiled wide at his compliment. "Now perhaps a rest?" I nodded, sudden drowsiness taking over me. Strange.

"I'm tired." I told him. Looking for some sort of explanation.

"How odd…A tired vampire…"

"Aro." Every set of red eyes were on Marcus as he stood. He held his hand out, palm up for Aro who glided across the room to touch it.

"How odd…" He repeated his words.

"What's odd?" I asked.

"Marcus' gift is to see relationships, connections. Different types. He can see the bond between us three. Marcus, you and myself. The sort of fatherly bond we have to you. However, there is another type for you and Caius that you have yet to feel."

"What type?" I asked hesitantly, terrified of the blonde Volturi king.

"It's unclear." Great. He may as well have said Caius was going to kill me in my sleep. "Now, don't you worry. Caius would never harm someone in the guard who had done nothing wrong."

"But I'm not technically in the guard am I?" I was becoming more and more terrified by the moment.

"Brother. There was one position you were hoping to fill…?" Marcus hinted.

"I do wonder…" Aro turned to me. "Isabella…how would you react if I asked you to be a," He stopped, looking for the right word perhaps, "well, I won't sugar coat it, I'd like you to be a sort of patroller. We hear about an infestation and we'll send you there. Flying would be far quicker and more efficient than sending guards or going ourselves by swimming. You would only have to fight occasionally. It's more to check on areas we have concerns about."

"Alright. But what sort of infestation." I highly doubted the volturi would concern themselves with infestations of bugs.

"Creatures that humans do not know exist. Werewolves and the like."

"I don't know if I could."

"Believe me, Isabella, you can." I dropped my head to face the ground and muttered a little 'deal'


	6. Death

Chapter 6

Death

"Jane and Heidi will help you get ready for your first investigation tomorrow. Tonight, you look as though you could sleep." Aro took me by the hand and stood for a moment. "Foolish to even try. I see nothing as usual. Oh, well, shall we depart?" I nodded as Aro led me from the throne room, dismissing the guard as he went.

After a short journey through corridors, passing through thick doors and tall winding staircases, we arrived at a rather plain wooden door which when opened, revealed a huge room. Painted in dark green with gold clawing its way through the room, dripping from the ceiling in a chandelier, standing on the black marble fireplace as a clock and resting upon the black velvet sofa. This room was impossibly expensive, I could tell that much just by looking at it. Aro guided me in, still holding my hand.

Sudden drowsiness set in as I swayed on my feet only to be steadied by the man beside me.

"Perhaps…lie down on the bed over there. I have a theory." I stumbled my way over to the bed and flopped down on it rather ungracefully before Aro came towards me, a candle in his hand. He put the candle on the table beside the bed I was laying on.

"Well, As you were given the blood and venom at the same time, you are not a full vampire, only one third. And considering you are not completely like the beasts that blood came from, there must be an element of humanity in the mix, in essence, you are one third vampire, one third human and one third bird person." It actually made sense. In a strange way.

"Sleep my dear, I'll leave instructions of your first job with Jane." I nodded and stretched out like a cat and rolled onto my stomach, vaguely aware of Aro fixing the skirt of my dress so it covered my legs.

After a dreamless sleep, I woke up to someone pulling thin fingers through my hair and the presence of someone else babbling. I had to drag my eyes open but I soon came face to face with a young woman who I'd seen before. Heidi. She smiled at me, I smiled back before looking to the other girl. Jane.

"You'd better get ready." She told me gently.

"For what?"

"Your first job. A rogue vampire, she's weak, Aro said you should be able to handle it." That confused me a little.

"Handle it?"

"Would you like me to be blunt?" She stopped pulling her fingers through my hair. I nodded. "He'd like you to kill her." I knew exactly who 'He' was and I knew exactly what he was expecting me to do.

"Jane, I…I can't. I can't kill someone."

"Aro thought you'd be this way so he asked me to reassure you that this girl was changed while out of her mind. She has no idea what is going on and has no idea what she is, or how to feed or what to do. You will be doing her a kindness." She tried to reassure me.

"Do I have a choice?" Her expression changed in a way that told me I didn't. I could have cried but honestly, was there a point? A year of this, I can't cry every day. I told myself so while Heidi decided to speak for the first time.

"We got an outfit ready so you're comfortable while you travel. Oh, she's just outside the city by the way." I nodded as she dashed off at vampire speed to retrieve the outfit. I turned to face Jane who was sat behind me on the bed, still playing with my hair. She gave me a weak smile.

"Jane, how am I supposed to get outside the city, or even outside this building, without someone seeing me?"

"Underground. There's a way into the sewers in the dungeons. It's pretty disgusting, but We've pretty much all used it at some point. It'll be better for you than us though, you can just fly your way through at a high speed and it won't have time to bother you."

Moments later, Heidi came into the room, a pile of black cloth in her hands. She handed it to me then her and Jane left for a moment while I changed. A pair of black skinny jeans, the knees frayed and torn, a black halterneck with a low back and a thick black leather belt to be balanced on one hip. A pair of black stilletoes. I picked them up and examined them before turning to the door, holding them up as Jane and Heidi entered.

"We thought that maybe, you know, since your feet wont be touching the ground much anyway…" Heidi came forward, took them and handed me a pair of ballet flats, looking somewhat sheepish. I dropped them and slid my feet in.

"There's no point in beating around the bush." I told myself more than them. "Take me to this little way into he sewage system and let's get this over with." Jane nodded.

"But first, these are a gift from Aro." She held out twin weapons. Two knives. Silver with amazing detailing at the handle. "They're strengthened with diamond. They won't kill but they'll injure if you need them. I'm afraid to upset you, Bella, but, do you know how to kill a vampire?" I shivered. I knew all to well how to kill a vampire.

"I know exactly how to kill a vampire." I bit my lip. "I've seen it." Jane and Heidi's eyes shot open.

"You've _what_?!" Heidi exclaimed. "How? When? What happened? Who killed who?"

"Heidi! She'll tell us later." Heidi looked apologetically at me. I shook my head telling her it's alright.

"I'd like to get on with this." Jane nodded as she handed me the two knives and two black leather holders which attached to my belt then opened the door and motioned me to walk through it. The girls led me through tunnels, down curling stairways, exchanging worried glances between each other, giving me false smiles and letting me grab their arms whenever another vampire walked past us or a scream vibrated through the castle. Most of the corridors, due to being unused, were dark, unlit, and cold.

Finally, we came to a huge room, bars separating little cells from it. To my horror, a few of the cells were full. Three and four to a cell. Vampires mainly, throwing their selves madly at the bars, driven insane by thirst. Werewolves in human form, knashing their teeth wildly. Other creatures I couldn't identify all as violent as the last. It was petrifying.

"Silence! The masters will see to you all soon!" Everyone was still and silent for a moment. Before dropping to the ground in complete agony. Then nothing again. I stuck close to the girls, afraid, despite reason and logic, that someone would get out of their cell and attack. They took me into a cell, an empty one, thank god, and opened a metal barred door from the floor. I crouched and lowered myself in. When I was about elbow deep, Jane leant down to me.

"Don't get out until you can see the moon. And remember to burn the body pieces. Use this." She handed me a lighter. "Good luck." A smile later and I let myself drop, plunging myself into the horrible stench. I caught myself mid-air, above a stream of things that don't bear thinking about.

"We'll wait here for you until you're finished." I cast one more look at them before I flew off down the tunnel, the silent, dark, filthy, stinking tunnel. It took a conscious effort at first, to keep flapping my wings but after a while, it became instinct.

After what seemed like hours underground, I came to a way out. A big hole in the ceiling of the tunnel, roars of rage audible. I took a moment to prerare myself before I gave one large movement of my wings, propelling myself up through the hole and into the sky above a young girl angrily marching around a field, tearing at her throat, Her eyes zerod in on me. She roared and charged. I'd no option. Nothing to do but just go for it. I flew up at the last possible moment, grabbing her head between my hands and ripping it from her body with an awful sound and an agonizing scream. I dared not look at the head as I hurridly threw it ontop of her limp body then, eyes closed, lit it on fire and left as soon as it flamed up.

Jane and Heidi caught me as I came up through the hole in the floor of the cell, wrapping me in their arms as I sobbed, tears flooding my eyes. The guilt was horrible, the sound of her sscream was forever imprinted on my mind, the feeling of her head detatching from her body, the sound of metal protesting against being broken.

"Bella, Bella, It's alright." They whispered to me. Trying to soothe me. It didn't work.


	7. Regret

Chapter 7

Regret

Of course they couldn't sit with me all day and after hours of pleading and begging, they allowed me to sit in the library, a terribly grand place, instead of sitting with Aro and his obscene ability to come up with floods of questions. I sat in a particularly dark corner where the books had inches of dust over them and the smell of old books was impossible to ignore.

Sitting, I found to be impossible in any of the plush chairs due to my wings, so I sat on the floor, resting one side of my body on a chair, my arm curled to rest my head on. My wings relaxed to the point they sat limp on the ground. My tears soaked into my arm. And in a strange way, I was content, perfectly happy to just lie there. Until an odd feeling came crawling down my spine and found it's way to my legs. Soon, I found myself on my feet. I felt a pulling sensation, not a violent or even unpleasant one, like someone had looped their arm around my waist and was gently guiding me somewhere. I didn't know what else to do, I followed it. It took me around columns, countless shelves full of books, out of my dark little corner and into lighter areas where the books were obviously read and looked after.

Now new scents made themselves known. Other vampires, not here now, but on the books they had been reading and the chairs they had been sitting on. However, one scent was slowly becoming stronger, as well as the sound of cautious footsteps. They became faster and louder, I ran towards them without meaning to, sprinting at vampire speed, avoiding every obstacle, desperate and agonizingly, still too slow. My feet beat as quick and fast as I could picture my still heart beating at this moment.

My body collided with another, caught in strong arms refusing to let go, my face buried in a strong chest covered with black, my unnecessary breaths beyond quick. My lips were captured and despite not knowing who this man was, I allowed it, letting my lips move against his instantly. The adrenaline that shouldn't be there left my muscled stiff and trembling. As the kiss slowed, my muscles relaxed and our lips left each other. I opened my eyes and looked up at the man who's arms I was still in.

"I- I-" I stuttered out, unprepared for what I had seen. Caius Volturi. He looked as shocked as I was.

"Well…I believe we're mates. Although, a more civilised meeting may have been preferable…" I could only stare, still captured in his arms. "And you're Miss Bella Swan? I'm sure your Edward won't be happy about this." He was trying to get some sort of response, that much was obvious.

"He left me months ago." I told him, still mystified by what had just happened, yet he was completely calm about it. Mates. Caius volturi and I were mates.

"Perhaps we should alert Aro. And my wife." He was still agonizingly calm.

"Wait. Wife? I don't want to…mess up a marriage. No."

"My dear, Athenodora and I are not in love. We simply married because I was in need of a wife, and she wanted power. Now, I do not need her, she will be part of the guard and I shall have you." I wanted to refuse, I didn't want to break up a marriage, but something in the back of my mind told me to go with it. 'He's yours,' it told me 'He doesn't belong to her'. I nodded, slightly upset by the loss of his arms around me, but contented by his firm hold on my hand.


	8. Mine

Chapter 8

Mine

It's been a month since the library incident and what a month it's been. Aro and Marcus were fine with it of course, Athenodora…not so much. She's attacked Caius when he told her, and I, without even realising, retaliated. I still regret that, but what happened cannot be reversed, still, I could have done without seeing her detached arm crawling out of the room after the rest of her body being dragged kicking and screaming out of the throne room.

"Something the matter?" I looked up at the blonde angel who's arms I'm laying in. I shook my head and smiled at him. This was one of the rare days where neither of us have anything to do. No infestations or anything I need to check on and no rule breaking for Caius to take care of, just us, laying in his bed simply enjoying each other's presence wrapped in black and purple silk and velvet bedding.

"I love you." I told him and awaited my response. It was perhaps a stupid thing to say, and I was the first to say it. We'd been together yet had never said it once, only feeling it, so why did I say it?

"I love you too, Isabella." Suddenly, my reason for saying it didn't matter. My lips were caught in a gentle kiss then released. "I've a gift for you." Just as I opened my mouth to tell him how ridiculous it was that he'd bought something for me, he held his hand up.

"I'd like to explain my motives." He told me as he stood up. "This was something I'd love to see you wear. I remember, when I was a child, my mother wore this every day. I was not from a wealthy family, but my father saved up the money and proposed using this. And I'd adore you to have it." He lifted a box from a drawer and walked over to me, coming to stand in front of me. "He decided the traditional engagement ring was too normal, he gave her this instead." He flicked the box open to reveal an exquisite silver chain, an onyx stone with silver curling around it, tiny diamonds encrusted in the silver.

"Caius…I- I can't accept this."

"You can and you will." The next thing I knew, the chain was around my neck, the jewel coming to rest at the base of my neck like a sort of choker.

"Beautiful." He said as he dipped down to it, kissing the spot directly underneath the jewel. Then, he kissed my lips and pulled back once more.


	9. Love

Chapter 9

Love

Sunlight filtered in through the windows and came to rest on the black carpet and the black satin sheets that covered me and Caius, wrapped in each other's arms once again. I lay across his bare chest, in just the right position to see his slight smile. One could never tell by the way he acted in the throne room that he was really so gentle, so romantic and so beautiful.

He tightened his arms, pulling my body further up his chest to kiss my neck.

"I have a question for you, my dear." I pushed myself up, my hands either side of his head and waited. He simply smiled up at me before pushing himself up to sitting position and helping me up by my waist. Next, he leaned over to the bedside table and opened a drawer. He held a little black box out to me to take. Nervousness grew as I took it.

"Open it." I did as I was told. A little silver ring sat in a bed of silver satin, an onyx glinting as brightly as the little diamonds around it, silver curled around the stone the way it did with the necklace.

"Isabella Marie Swan, will you marry me?" Too soon, not right, too soon, not right. These negative thoughts all disappeared as I threw myself into his arms, the box falling to the floor, the ring safely on my finger. I kissed him just beneath his ear and squealed out a 'yes'. He let out a relieved laugh and spun me around before allowing himself to fall onto the bed, me still in his arms.

Neither one of us moved, we were perfectly content, and I doubt we ever would have, had someone not knocked the door. I watched as Caius' face took on his usual sneer as he snarled at the door.

"What?" He growled out.

"Master Aro requests your presence in the throne room. He says it's urgent. He has arranged for Jane and Isabella to go out, shopping I believe." A gruff voice told us, quickly followed by retreating steps, only audible to our vampire eyes.

" That man is completely insufferable. Likes to think he's the almightly ruler of the vampire world, but he, Marcus and I swore to be equals. This had better be good." He grumbled out, completely enraged as he pulled on some formal clothing and a long black cloak.

"Jane will most likely come for you here within the hour. I'll see you whenever Aro decides he has had enough of my time." I nodded from my spot on the bed as he left.

With a sigh, I stood and walked to the wardrobe, removing my black nightgown. Of course we didn't need sleepwear, but it was far more comfortable than wearing clothing when we didn't need it. I pawed through the items that belonged to me.

Since I was with Caius, I no longer needed my place in the guard so I was free to spend my time as I wished, of course this meant Jane was free to drag me out shopping whenever she felt like it, provided the sun wasn't out. However, she had figured out the internet lately, and armed with her own laptop, had forced me into a virtual shopping spree on multiple occasions.

I first took out a long strip of strong black fabric and tied it around my waist, trapping my wings tight against my back. Then two smaller strips to tie the ends to my thighs, and then a thick one around my torso to hide any bumps they left. Only now could I choose my outfit. A pair of black skinny jeans, a dark purple tank top and a baggy black jumper, so big that it left one shoulder exposed and sat over my hips. I slid on a pair of black ballet pumps and pulled a brush rather violently through my black curls, one of the few things about this life that I got used to easily. Except when I woke up and believed it to be a spider that one time.

I put on a little light pink lip gloss then sat on the bed, waiting for the sound of little feet skipping along the hall and a cheery knock on the door, followed by a blur skipping through the room, grabbing me by the arm and pulling me out. I counted out the steps as they happened until We were in the elevator.

"Will you ever just knock the door and wait until I answer?" I asked Jane as she bounced by my side, the frills on her little black dress jumping around.

"No, you'd miss it if I stopped dragging you around." I rolled my eyes, smiling. Suddenly, she gasped and my hand was in both of hers. "Is this what I think it is?" She looked up at me, her big red eyes, partly concealed by blue lenses filled with excitement.

"Depends on what you think it is!" I grinned at her as her smile grew to a point I genuinely wondered if she had lost it.

"You have to let me come with you when you buy your wedding dress."


	10. Wedding

Chapter 10

Wedding

The entire castle seemed alive as I strolled through it, like every stone was buzzing with life. People would come up to me with a new choice involving Caius and I's wedding and I would give my opinion and they'd leave to set things up. Quite honestly it gets boring after a while, but still, there was one element I was strangely looking forward to.

"Bella!" Jane knocked me out of my daydream. "It's time for your dress fitting!" Then, I was promptly swept into Caius' room where Heidi was waiting, a white garment bag over her left arm and a white box held in her right hand. Next thing I knew, I was being zipped into the white satin dress. I looked down and grinned. I'd chosen it and I was in love with it. It was strapless and low at the back so my wings were free, it was simple, no underskirts, no sparkles, no lace. Just pure, simple white fabric. The main thing about it that caught your eye was the three feet long train and the band of black fabric around my waist.

Of course it was obvious I couldn't very well have a normal fitting in a normal dress shop, wings weren't something people came across often, but Jane and Heidi seemed more than happy to take over that job.

I leaned down to allow Jane to remove the tiara and veil from the white box and place it onto my head. The white veil was long enough that it would glide along the floor by about four feet, and my tiara…well, it was custom made. Me, Jane and Heidi decided it would be best to match it to my engagement ring and the necklace Caius had given me. One onyx surrounded by curling, twisting silver, tiny diamonds glimmering under even the vaguest of light sources.

Jane had been adamant about the shoes though. It was the subject of hundreds of playful arguments but eventually we had gotten the ones she had favoured and I had secretly favoured. Black satin shoes, a white bow adorned with thousands of tiny crystals on each. Next, Jane slipped something onto my wrist. A silver bracelet with a single sapphire hanging delicately from it.

"You have something old, the necklace, something new, the dress, something blue, this bracelet." She told me.

"What about something borrowed?" Heidi piped up. Jane appeared to think for a moment before digging around in her little bag and pulling out a little bottle, only a tiny amount of perfume left.

"Use this right before the wedding. Now she has everything." Jane smiled as she handed me the bottle, the champagne coloured liquid splashing around in it's crystal container.


	11. Loneliness

Chapter 11

Loneliness

The moment a knock at the door was heard, I was nervous. Caius never knocked and no guard member ever came here other than Jane, Heidi and occasionally Alec to see me. Jane answered to door, revealing a vampire I had never seen before.

"Master Caius requests that Miss Swan come to the throne room." I nodded and went behind a screen to change out of my wedding dress and into a pair of black skinny jeans, a backless red top and a pair of black stilettoes, then dashed from the room, aware of Jane and Heidi following me.

I pushed open the huge doors, light as a feather to my strong arms, and knew immediately something was wrong. Something about Aro's sympathetic smile, the way Caius wouldn't look me in the eye and of course, the thick tension oozing it's way around everyone there.

"My dear Bella," Aro began, standing, "There appears to be a small problem, a little infestation of werewolves in Scotland."

"I thought I didn't have to do this anymore…" I hoped that perhaps that had slipped out of Aro's perfect memory but he shook his head.

"You don't. This is our duty. The three of us and the guard should be able to take care of this. We simply thought we should warn you. You see, while my mate can come with me and lend her assistance, You must stay here. We are going during the day as Scotland's climate is generally dull, to take care of the wolves while in human form. However, they all seem to live in populous areas so your…unique traits would be next to impossible to hide properly."

"I hide my wings all day for shopping trips with Jane, I'm sure I could…" Surely they weren't doing this, I'd heard of Caius' run ins with werewolves, I'd seen the scars, this seemed to be the wrong way to do things.

"I'm afraid it is simply too risky. You would have to conceal your wings day in, day out, a next to impossible task. No, we leave in three hours." Three hours? That's all the time I was going to be given to say goodbye? Before I could say anything, I was being pulled by the hand down a dark corridor I recognized as Caius' chambers and the person pulling me was Caius himself judging by the hair. Next thing I knew, I was in his arms.

"Don't worry," He told me. "A few days and I'll be back."

"And you better be just fine or I may just tear Aro's arm off."

"It's not his fault. There's some moron with lycanthropy out biting people, convincing them to be a part of his pack. We think he's planning to use them as an army to take over Scotland, Wales and England, but we're not completely sure."

"How long will you be gone?"

"A few days, a week or so."

"One week." I told him, not that it would make a difference what I told him. He gave a faint laugh.

"One week it is."


	12. Till death do us part

Chapter 12

Till death do us part

I had spent the two days since Caius, his brothers, and most of the guard had left, mainly in the library. What I hadn't bargained for was the fact that as a vampire, your eyes move over the text quicker and your brain takes it all in so much quicker, even the thickest books could be finished in a few minutes.

As my fingers slid over another delicate page, the sound of running feet was heard through the library. I sniffed at the air, not Caius. It was Jane. She found me a few moments later, panicked and upset looking.

"Bella…I…" Worry coursed through me. I stood up and placed my hands on her shoulders.

"Jane, what is it?"

"It's Caius." I shut my eyes, letting it sink in.

"What happened?"

"The werewolves attacked when they were unprepared, most got away, but Caius…" I was stunned. I sat down again, a hand clasped over my lips.


	13. Insanity

Chapter 13

Insanity

It had been months since I heard about his death. Months since my reason for living left me. Months since Caius died. I've no idea how many months I've been like this. I sit motionless allowing movement once every few days in order to feed then I slip back into the bed I'll never sleep in. The one Caius and I lay in. I don't want company, I don't want anyone near me, all I want is Caius. My point was perfectly obvious when we discovered my power. I use other's powers against me. Like a mirror. When Jane had attempted to drag me from Caius' room, pure blind fury rushed through me then she dropped to the ground in sheer agony, which was when I discovered my power. My shield that was present in my human form remains although I can't do much with it. Suddenly the door slammed open and I lazily put my eyes to whoever was there. Alec.

"Master Aro requests your presence in the throne room." I glared at him. "He said it was more a demand than a request."

"No." I said simply. Alec gave a sad nod to four big guards behind him and immediately they charged at me. I attempted to use my power but naturally, it failed. Aro had thought ahead and gotten guards with no powers for me to use against them. I screamed, hissed, growled, all to no avail. After a few moments of clawing at the walls and demanding to be set free, it became apparent I had no choice in whatever was going to happen.

I was thrown into a dungeon-like room then chained up, arms pointing in opposite directions with me kneeling on the ground, wings bound to my back.

"I should warn you that those chains cannot be broken. They are coated with diamond. I apologize for this, but Aro believes you may have…well…for lack of a better way to put it, gone insane. He also asks what you plan to do next week." I looked up at him with faint interest. "Next week you will be free. Your year of service will be up. He wants to know whether you will stay here or go with the Cullens."

"I will leave with the Cullens, there is nothing left for me here." He gave a nod and left. The moment I was alone, sobs wracked my body and I didn't bother attempting to stop them.


	14. The REAL Chapter 14

Chapter 14

Depression

The sound of screaming signalled the arrival of my next meal. I grimaced at the thought. Jane and Alec dragged her into the room where I was chained up. I looked up through dark lashes at her, my black eyes piercing her. This was when I felt most alive. My chains were loosened, still tight, but they allowed me to successfully grab the woman, her blonde hair flying wildly as I bit violently into her neck, not the civilised little piercing you see in a Hollywood movie. As her blood slid down my throat I swore I was happy, comfortable. I never felt the frenzy Edward had told me about, this was more like…a blanket. You could get rid of it, but it felt better to have it there. I had always felt that way while feeding after the first time. Then, when the blood stopped, I returned to my sad, emotionless state and my chains were tightened and the body removed.

This time, Jane stayed behind and once the door was closed, she knelt down infront of me. I looked at her.

"Bella, today the Cullens are coming for you. I explained everything to them in a letter and I just wanted to say that…I'll miss you Bella. I really hope you'll get better soon and come visit." I gave a little nod and allowed her to put her arms around me. Instinct told me to use her power against her, inflict agony on her for being so close, she could attack, it told me she could attack. However, I let my logical mind take over. This is Jane. My best friend for a year. The one who took care of me. I decided to allow her this and allow myself to lean into her embrace.

"Jane. Cullens are in the throne room. You've to take Bella, get her ready and introduce her to the Cullens in her new form." She shouted something over her shoulder and undid my chains, not the slightest bt fazed by what I had did to her only days ago.


	15. Family

Chapter 15

Family

"Ah! Carlisle! How good to see you again!" Aro's cheery façade seemed a little less convincing as usual, a certain sadness in his eyes, an emptiness behind his smile. Carlisle noticed both as well as the empty seat beside the black haired man.

"The rumours are true then?" He asked, referring to Caius' death.

"Sadly, it would appear so."

"And Bella?" Edward piped up.

"Well, that, my dear boy is a rather interesting yet tragic story." He ran over the story in his mind, allowing Edward to see it for himself.

"Liar." He whispered, looking up at the man before him through his golden eyes.

"I am afraid not." He showed Edward where Bella was, chained up, leaving out a few details. The wings and vampire traits were erased in this image. "After Caius' death she simply lost herself in the grief. There was nothing we could do for her."

"Just take us to her." Rosalie piped up. Aro seemed to think for a moment.

"Jane, please allow them into Bella's cell to take her wherever they desire. And have it noted that provided no major laws are broken, the Cullens have immunity to punishments." The second sentence was obviously an add on. As the Cullens were escorted by the small girl out of the room, Edward peered back at Aro who had his head in his hands, facing away from them, his thoughts focused on the fact that she would no longer be there, no longer be who she was.

Jane stayed completely silent through the entire journey before she came to a stop at a large wooden door and turned around to face them.

"I should probably warn you, she is not who she once was, physically or mentally. I'm not sure how much Aro showed you of his little experiment…"

"Experiment?" Emmett asked, concerned.

"It doesn't matter, you'll see soon enough. May I ask a question?" She waited until Carlisle gave a nod before looking down then peering up at him. "At some point, could I perhaps come to visit her? I've become rather close to her and I just…"

"You may visit whenever you wish, Jane." Carlisle gave the girl a small pat on the shoulder then opened the door to be faced with iron bars partially hiding what could be perceived as a fallen angel.

"Bella?" Emmett asked, focusing only on her face as she looked up. No one said anything, no one moved, no one blinked as Emmett left Rosalie's side and opened the bar door forcibly, ripping it from it's hinges and knelt down before Bella.

They say actions speak louder than words, this one action conveyed far more than Emmett could think to say. He wrapped his arms around his little sister and held her tight as a sob broke through her lips.

One by one, the Cullens entered, then Jane followed, unchaining her best friend and hugging her one last time.

"Aro had the jet prepared for you. Felix is flying it, so don't worry about Bella's wings. Just…just stay hidden from human eyes."

With that, the Cullens fled out the door, running down corridor after corridor until they reached the courtyard where a sleek black jet sat waiting for them.

Still in the cell Bella had occupied, Jane crumbled. Tears she was unable to shed left her vision blurry, sobs wracking her body, weak legs giving in. She sat there for what could have been hours before someone's arms enveloped her. She paid no attention to who it was until she noticed strands of light hair hanging down.

"You know, there is a reason we must burn dead vampires. If you do not, they have a habit of putting themselves back together and then having to find clothing as well as their way back home. Now tell me, where in the world Isabella is." Jane looked up shocked at the man before her.

"Caius…"


	16. Ignorance

Chapter 16

Ignorance

Edward watched her. The girl he was head over heels for, the girl he'd give anything to hold again. She wouldn't let him. Wouldn't let him near her, wouldn't listen to him, wouldn't look at him. She lay on the floor, her torso held by Emmett with Rosalie at his side holding her hands, playing the caring big sister. It was an act, he was sure. Yet her mind was completely focused on Bella…

Just a trick. She'd never liked Bella. He didn't dwell on that for long.

"Bella?" He chanced, getting a flicker of her eyes towards him. "Love, what's the matter?" That set her off, tears ran down her face. Immediately, Emmett scooped her up into his knee and held her, allowing her to cry into his shoulder Rosalie kept hold of her hands, now rubbing her knee as well.

"You all must hate me…"

"Why?" Emmett ventured.

"I've killed people, I've killed two vampires, hell knows how many humans, I bonded with the Volturi, and I fell in love with someone…"

"I- We know everything, Bella. Aro filled us in." As Emmett's words hit her, she seemed to implode. She hunched over more and pulled her hands from Rose, burying her face in them. Alice was there in moments, joining the band of people comforting her.

It didn't last long, however, as Felix appeared moments later.

"We've landed. It's only a few minutes run to your home, I believe. Bella, Jane told me to give you this." He handed her a small champagn coloured box with a white ribbon tied around it.

"Made a friend in the Volturi? Of course you had to choose the most terrifying one." Emmett managed to get a small smile as Bella opened the box. A black ribbon lay inside with a pendant hanging from it. The pendant drew a few gasps. The Volturi crest was silver on a black background. A small note lay below it.

_I knew you'd never accept it if I gave it to you in person, But you are a part of this family now. You've managed to make all of us adore you. You're the only friend I've had in my time as a vampire, the only one that didn't fear me. That angered me for a while, but it was amazing to know you, and I hope you won't mind me visiting whenever I get the chance._

_-Jane_

Bella's lip trembled as she folded the letter and put it into her pocket, then got Alice to help her put on the choker necklace. Her fingers lingered on it for a while before she stood up determinedly and strode after the rest of the Cullens from the plane, stopping by Felix.

"Tell Jane I love it. And to visit as soon as she can." He grinned and pulled her into a hug, knowing that perhaps she was going back to normal after months of hostility towards anyone who came near or attempted to remove her from Caius' room. She pulled back, smiled, and then ran to the rest of her family just outside the plane.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

Amputation

Bella sat on the ground between the two white couches in the Cullen Mansion as Carlisle stood before the rest of the family infront of her.

"We've a few things to discuss. First, your diet. Human blood isn't easy to come across except in one way. We, naturally, cannot just allow you to slaughter innocent humans as you did with the Volturi."

"I don't think I have any other option."

"Well, you can do things the way we do. Animal blood."

"I tried that already, C- Caius and I tried it once."

That threw Carlisle off, the image of the blond, deceased Volturi king crouched over a deer was an odd one. Even stranger was the image of him being with Bella. "And the result…?"

"I got sick."

"Well, we'll have to problem solve. You cannot feed from human, you cannot feed on animals, can you eat human food?" Bella shook her head furiously. Carlisle smiled, amused by the idea that she had attempted it already. "Has anyone else any ideas?" It was then that they heard a high pitched gasp. All eyes turned to Alice.

"I just saw…"

"What is it?" Jasper took hold of her hand, something he always did when she came out of her visions.

"Bella. She was feeding…" She took a deep breath. "She stopped part way through, but it was…"

"Who?" Bella asked, leaning forward.

"It was Charlie."


	18. Chapter 18

Alice's head snapped up to look at her family.

"The wolves." She gasped. "They're coming. Now."

* * *

The wolves paws thudded along the ground as they ran, the sound of howling vibrating through the forest until they finally came to a stop at the huge white house, their noses crinkling as they recoiled from the scent of their enemies. Outside stood two of the males, unrecognisable to the wolves.

"They think we've broken the treaty." Edward murmured.

"We've broken no rules to our agreement," began Carlisle. "None of us have bitten a human. However, I will not insult your intelligence by telling you the is not a new vampire here. There is."

"They want to see her." The leader of the pack growled as Edward spoke his thoughts

"You would have to come in. She is not in good condition." After an assessment and a fair bit of staring, three wolves left and then returned in human form. Sam, Jacob, and Leah.

"If this is a trick-" Jacob began

"It's not. But i should warn you, she is not an ordinary vampire. She was an experiment by a very old, very powerful coven. And I should also tell you who she is."

"It's Bella. Isn't it?" Jacob growled. "A few months in an Italian college..."

"Yes. It's Bella." Carlisle whispered.

"It's my fault. She took the fall for me. Traded a year of service to the Volturi in exchange for both Alice's life and my own." The wolves looked at him with an odd sort of expression.

"I think it best that Jacob remain ignorant of Bella's new...appearance." Edward muttered.

"No. No way, I need to see what you bloodsuckers have done to her."

"We had no part in this." A small voice chirped in from the floor above.

"Alice and Rosalie never leave her." Carlisle turned and led the way while Edward sat on the sofa beside Emmett and buried his face in his hands. Jacob was immediately put on edge by his actions and he silently willed the head leach to use his vampire speed so he could see what monstrosity Bella had become. However, he wasn't prepared for what he saw when he finally got to the bedroom which contained the three vampire women.

The short one, Alice, sat on the bed with Bella's head on her knees, the blond one, Rosalie, sat on a chair nearby. All three had their eyes on the wolves as they entered.

"Alice, Rosalie, we should give them some privacy to ask their questions." Carlisle guided his two snarling daughters from the room. Bella stared at them through half closed eyes.

"Hi..." Was all she managed to say, but she was met with only a growl from Leah which made her curl up a little. Jacob took a step towards her, eyes full of confusion and disbelief as he stared at the two appendages on her back.

"Wings." He stated. She nodded.

"How is it that you are so weak?" Sam asked in a way that told her that he was simply looking for a weakness of some sort."

"Haven't fed in weeks." Her voice was barely a whisper. "Can't take animal blood, can't take human food, can't drink human..." She licked her lips and looked up at them from her spot on the bed.

"But you have, haven't you?" Sam asked. "You've killed someone." Black tears leapt to her eyes as she gave a slight nod.

"I had to."

"What's the Volturi?" Jacob practically vomited the question out, cutting into Sam's questioning.

"Carlisle could explain better than me."

"Then we'll be sure to compare your explanation to his." Sam stared down at her before she relented.

"They're an ancient covan with all the strongest vampires they can find. They're sort of like vampire royalty, the three kings and their guard. They punish any vampire who breaks the laws. If they're noticed, feed too much, use their powers infront of humans...you get the idea.

"And they feed on human blood?" Sam asked, Bella nodded. "These Re the ones who held you captive?"

"I wasn't held captive. I gave a year of my life in exchange for Edward and Alice to go free. Then..." She sighed. "If I tell you this, will you hold it against us?" Sam gave a noncommittal grunt and she decided it would be best to simply come clean.

"One of the kings realised I was his mate. We were going to get married, I was going to stay there with him, but...the Volturi don't just deal with vampires. He was called away to deal with some werewolves and he never returned. Now I'm here again waiting to find out if I'll go mad with thirst or if I will be able to die."

"There's no way around it?" Jacob asked, deciding to completely ignore the whole 'mate' thing.

"Alice had a vision a while ago. She said she saw me feeding and then stopping." Sam nodded thoughtfully before turning and leaving the room with Leah following, allowing Jacob a moment with Bella.

"So...This king guy that's mated to you..." Bella gave a weak smile.

"Caius."

"Does that mean you're not with Eddie anymore?"

"Pretty much." He nodded then looked abruptly determined. He walked forward, towards her and reached out a hand. Bella took it and then took his other hand in hers and let him pull her up from the bed in a tight hug. She leaned heavily against him. He couldn't help but notice her scent was dramatically different from the Cullens or any other vampire he had come across.

"Can you fly?" He asked without thinking. She nodded and fluttered her wings slightly, ruffling her feathers. He smiled and so did she.

"We're going to have to figure out a way for you to feed."

"Jacob!" Sam's voice boomed through the house.

"I'll try to come see you again soon." Bella nodded as he helped her back onto the bed.

Jacob bounded down the stairs to a rather disturbing sight. His pack leader's hand in Carlisle's in a firm handshake.

"The little vampire had a vision of the future. She knows a way for Bella to feed." his tone told Jacob it wasn't pleasant.

"It will happen at some point that Bella will feed, but she has foresaw that Bella will be able to stop. At least, so long as her victim is a very specific person. It has to be Charlie."


	19. Chapter 19

"Bella needs me?" Charlie uttered the sentence, one hand muffling the words from their position over his lips.

"Yes, in short." Carlisle whispered.

"She disappears for a year without so much as a phone call and now she _needs_ me? What for?!" The man appeared exhausted, breathing heavily while pacing infront of Carlisle and Sam.

"Charlie, if I may, your daughter has undergone a change. An almost entirely physical one. We have made arrangements for you to help her, but first you must sit calmly and listen with a completely open mind." Charlie glared at Carlisle for a moment before he sat on the sofa and motioned with his hand for Carlisle to explain.

It wasn't until fifteen minutes after Carlisle's explanation that Charlie took a deep breath.

"I always assumed you to be intelligent Carlisle, but Vampires and werewolves? I can't believe you would believe in that kind of..."

"I don't believe."

"Good."

"I am a vampire. As are all the members of my family. And I can prove it." At this, Charlie looked at Sam.

"And you're the leader of a wolf pack?" he nodded carefully, never letting his eyes leave Charlie. "Fine, if you two are so deluded that you think you can prove this to me, then please, go ahead." All three men stood and walked outside and clambered heir way through the forest to a sufficiently hidden spot.

"You should step back a little." Sam told Charlie who looked at Carlisle for an explanation. The blonde man simply gave a half smile. Charlie paled as steam rose from Sam's shoulders before black fur pushed it's way through the skin on his dislocating body. Then, after a matter of seconds, a huge black wolf stood before a pale, shaking man and the vampire holding him up.

"O-o-okay. So you," Charlie pointed at Sam "Are a wolf. And you," he pointed at Carlisle "Are a vampire." Carlisle nodded and Sam gave a whine and sat on the ground in an effort to calm Charlie down. After a moment, Charlie stepped forward to examine the dark fur over the ridiculously over sized wolf.

"Could you go back to normal now?" Charlie asked, Sam gave a nod and left, returning moments later in human form.

"If your heart can stand it, climb on my back. I'll take you to Bella."

"Climb on your back?! Why?!" Carlisle smiled gently to calm Charlie.

"I was going to run you there. That would be far quicker than driving or walking." Charlie abruptly took a step towards Carlisle.

"When you said your family are all vampires...?"

"It would be best for you to hear everything from Bella herself, and then for us to explain how you can help her." Charlie swallowed and straightened up a little and ignored the indignity of being pulled onto someone's back.

"Take a deep breath and hold it." Charlie did as he was told and was suddenly more eager to leave when he heard Sam transform and give a slight growl.

* * *

"Charlie's going to be here soon." Alice stroked Bella's hair as the pure white girl looked up at her through half closed eyes.

"Don't want to..."

"Everything will be fine." Rosalie assured her, giving her hand a slight squeeze. Then, all three heard the door open and Charlie hit the ground.

"Is he ok?" Emmett's voice was heard.

"Yes, I didn't think he had taken a deep breath when I told him to..."


	20. Chapter 20

"This is crazy, its like some kind of messed up nightmare." Charlie mumbled as his arm was injected with anasthesia to numb it.

"I understand that this is a lot to take in, but we wouldnt have asked if there was another way, if she could survive the way we do..." Carlisle trailed off.

"On animals." Charlie added on as the needle was slid out of his skin, a grimace on his lips.

"Its not going to be a horrific experience, Charlie. You wont feel it, you dont even need to see it. Close your eyes and you'll never need to remember it." Alice said from her spot by the door. They stood in silence for a moment, then Alice flicked Charlie's arm.

"Did you feel that?" She asked.

"Feel what?" Charlie replied, never allowing his eyes to drift to the dark golden eyes of the girl he now recognized as a vampire.

"Doesnt matter, are you ready to see Bella?" Alice placed a cold hand softly on his upper arm, tugging slightly towards the door.

"Suppose so." Carlisle nodded to Alice but stayed where he was while the other two made their way towards the room across the hall, Charlie's face pale and legs shaky. His mouth had long since gone dry. He kept his eyes down as the door was pushed open and a weak voice called out for him.

"Dad?" His eyes drifted up reluctantly and without any real consideration over his actions, he bolted forward and grasped a cold, weak hand.

"Bella.." The girl looked nothing like his daughter, sounded nothing like her, acted nothing like her, but those eyes, hidden by a black overlay, the brown eyed baby he had once cradled in his arms stared back at him, and he smiled down at her while she smiled back.

Neither were aware that in La Push, a cherubic girl explained her identity to a pack of shapeshifting wolves, and gave them a message for Bella.


	21. Chapter 21

"So, wait a second." Sam held his hand up, the other pressed against closed eyes as he attempted to ignore the fact that a vampire sat in his home.

"Bella thought Caius was dead, and he was, but he's come back to life and now he wants Bella back, but he couldn't come here himself because...?"

Jane sighed.

"Because many in the vampire world despise us. They wouldn't think twice on attacking a weakened Volturi member without a power." Sam nodded.

"All these overdramatic vamps... why don't we just take shorty here to Bella?" Jacob grumbled. Jane glared at him in indignation.

"I beg your pardon, Fluffy, but my name is Jane and were a fellow vampire here, they would warn you not to irritate me."

"Whys that?" Jacob challenged.

"My twin brother and I have gained ourselves quite the reputation with our powers, they call us the witch twins. My brother can steal away your every sense, while I...well...pray that you never find out." She grinned at him.

Im sorry its so short, its just to let everyone know that i have not given up on this story, my computer stopped working so I've lost all my plans for this story so I'm taking my time and trying not to ruin what I've already written with a bad chapter. Sorry.


	22. Chapter 22

Jacob, Sam and Jane burst through the door to the Cullen's Mansion and were led to the bedroom where Bella lay, her head on her dad's lap, a slight hint of blood around the inside of her lips as Carlisle cleaned Charlie's wrist.

"Bella!" Jane's joyous voice made Bella snap out of her guilt ridden haze and leap to her feet.

"Jane! I didn't think you'd visit so soon!" She exclaimed, embracing her friend.

"Neither did I, really, but I've some amazing news for you, but first, who is this?" Her blood red eyes settled of Charlie as he shifted around, uncomfortable around this red eyed girl after it had been explained to him what red eyes signified.

"This is my dad. Look, he knows about us but there was no other way!"

"Bella, relax, i'm not going to do anything to him, but I'm just going to throw it out there that the masters may demand he be changed." Then, a slight smirk entered Jane's perfect features.

"Perhaps you'd like to hear my news now? You've been called to Volterra." Immediately, every golden eyed Cullen left in order to pack, understanding that they too would need to be involved, every golden eyed Cullen other than one.

Edward.

"What is the occasion?" He asked.

"Master Caius would like to see his mate and straighten a few things out.

Bella ran through a corridor, holding up the floor length skirt of her satin dress, her black cape hiding her wings and splaying out behind her. Black heeled shoes lay forgotten in the corridor behind her, her perfectly styled hair ruined by the high speed she was running at before she stopped short at a set of wooden doors.

She hesitated, her hand on the handle and before she could open it, it opened and revealed a face she never thought she'd see again. A sob broke through her lips as she threw herself into her mate's arms.

Caius ran a hand over the back of her head, threading his fingers through her silky black hair.

"I missed you, so, so much. So i hope your answer still stands from when you agreed to marry me."

"Yes, yes, a thousand times yes!"

Three years later, Bella linked an arm around her father's, looking down at the white silk covering her body, wringing her hands around the bouquet of red roses she held in her hand.

"You know, it doesn't matter what anyone says, you'll always be my little girl." Bella looked up into the golden eyes of her father.

"I know. And you remember that no matter how possessive Athenadora gets of you, you'll still be my Dad." Charlie smiled at the mention of his wife. He Kissed his daughter's head before the doors were opened and a large church was revealed, filled to bursting with beautiful vampire men and women, dark red roses and white satin, white candles lit the room leaving the highly decorated ceiling glimmering, yet Bella hardly noticed, all she saw was Caius. His beautiful smile as she locked eyes with him and didnt look away until she reached him.

Alice took her bouquet, her frilled purple dress bouncing with her dainty steps as she went back to meet Rosalie, Esme and Jane, all in their bridesmaid dresses.

"Dearly beloved..." The priest began. Caius took Bella's hand in his and held it tight, smiling down at her as she gazed back.

"I love you" She mouthed to him.

"I love you too." He mouthed back. She smiled and as he turned back to the priest, her eyes caught a pair of sad golden eyes in the front row.

Edward's.

**And I'm afraid that's the end of my little twilight fan fiction. Please review and favourite if you enjoyed, and send me some criticism if you see anything I could improve on, I genuinely appreciate some good advice on my writing. **


End file.
